


The Green Goop of Togetherness

by CrypticOne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Experiments, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, a little bit rediculous, kiss, omegle collaboration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticOne/pseuds/CrypticOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is an experimenting prat and John gets his own back in a mutually beneficial manner....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Goop of Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> If you are the stranger who disconnected before I could get your name, and wish to get credit, please message ny Tumblr, www.I-am-cryptic.Tumblr.com!
> 
> First omegle fic, so it's just a short ridiculous one!

(Me ) ‘Sherlock, what is this green disgusting substance you have left on MY armchair?’ - JW

(Stranger) Experiment. Did you touch it?-SH  
Don’t.-SH

You know, somehow I didn’t think about putting my finger some green goop you have concocted, which is now bubbling btw! - JW

Come clean this up! - JW

Yes, I will take care of it. For now, don’t worry. There’s only a twenty percent chance that it might kill you.-SH

20 percent… Sherlock Holmes, i am going to murder you and then who’s gping to be around to solve it! -JW

Do not overreact John, really.-Sh

Overreact…. God Sherlock! How do i know if this stuff is actually doing me harm? What does it do? I feel a bit… off - JW

You feel off? How off?-SH  
What are your symptoms exactly?-SH

Um, well im kind off light headed.. i was trying to figure out what it was so i kinda… sniffed it - JW

oh… Sherlock i feel like im gonna pass out… - JW

No, no, you will be fine. I’ll be right up through.-SH

No Reply for 5 full minutes, John is lying flat on his back beside the armchair

Sherlock dropped his things at the door, knowing that Mrs. Hudson would get to them eventually. He ran up the stairs and and opened the door. “Oh! John,” Sherlock panicked and ran over to him. “Come one, wake up,”

Johns Eyes twitch ever so slightly

'Sh…Sherl…'

'I… I need…'

"Hey, It’s okay, you’ll be alright," Sherlock breathed out and pulled John up to a a sitting position. His hands fluttered.

'I nee…d… the…'

'Ki……ki….

kiss of life as apology for staining my good armchair with a toxic chemical, Sherlock you arse!’

John dramatically swoons

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “You are an idiot,” He mumbled and leaned over John, pecking on his lips. “Better?”

John raises an eyebrow, ‘Hmmm, i think you can do better… ’ John gives an evil chuckles and swings his arms round Sherlovks neck pressing their lips together in a none to chaste kiss ‘NOW, im better.’


End file.
